icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-11 NAHL Season
This is the 2010-11 North American Hockey League season. Franchise changes *The Alpena IceDiggers moved to Texas and became the Corpus Christi IceRays replacing the city's previous Central Hockey League franchise. *The North Iowa Outlaws moved to Onalaska, Wisconsin and became the Coulee Region Chill *The Marquette Rangers moved to Flint and became the Michigan Warriors. *The Albert Lea Thunder moved and became the Amarillo Bulls. *The Rio Rancho based New Mexico Mustangs started play as an expansion team, replacing the city's CHL franchise which disbanded prior to the 2009-10 season. *The Fresno Monsters joined the league from the Western States Hockey League. *The Aberdeen Wings, Austin Bruins, Port Huron Fighting Falcons, Dawson Creek Rage were added as expansion teams *The Chicago Hitmen were added to the league when they expanded their program from the Central States Hockey League. Standings Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Central Alexandria Blizzard 58 33 19 6 208 177 72 Coulee Region Chill 58 33 20 5 204 180 71 Owatonna Express 58 32 19 7 175 179 71 Bismarck Bobcats 58 31 22 5 179 156 67 Aberdeen Wings 58 23 31 4 151 186 50 Austin Bruins 58 20 34 4 166 219 44 North St. Louis Bandits 58 41 13 4 215 120 86 Traverse City North Stars 58 40 17 1 211 159 81 Michigan Warriors 58 35 17 6 202 141 76 Janesville Jets 58 35 19 4 170 121 74 Springfield Jr. Blues 58 31 24 3 191 170 65 Motor City Machine 58 31 25 2 228 188 64 Chicago Hitmen 58 9 45 4 132 286 22 Port Huron Fighting Falcons 58 6 46 6 127 312 18 South Topeka Roadrunners 58 43 12 3 237 146 89 Amarillo Bulls 58 36 16 6 209 171 78 Texas Tornado 58 35 15 8 213 164 78 Wichita Falls Wildcats 58 26 27 5 189 190 57 Corpus Christi IceRays 58 19 34 5 158 238 43 New Mexico Mustangs 58 19 35 4 141 220 42 West Fairbanks Ice Dogs 58 40 15 3 245 171 83 Wenatchee Wild 58 34 21 3 207 148 71 Alaska Avalanche 58 32 22 4 193 173 68 Kenai River Brown Bears 58 27 24 7 189 191 61 Dawson Creek Rage 58 24 31 3 160 209 51 Fresno Monsters 58 19 34 5 158 243 43 Robertson Cup Playoffs Division Semifinals *Bismarck defeated Alexandria 3 games to 2 1-6, 5-1, 6-3, 1-3, 2-1) *Coulee Region defeated Owatonna 3 games to 1 (1-2, 4-3 (ot), 4-3 (ot), 3-1) *St. Louis defeated Janesville 3 games to 2 (3-2, 3-4, 2-1, 3-4 (ot), 4-0) *Michigan defeated Traverse City 3 games to 1 (3-1, 4-5 (ot), 3-2 (ot), 5-0) *Topeka defeated Wichita Falls 3 games to 2 (5-1, 0-1 (ot), 5-2, 3-4 (ot), 4-3) *Amarillo defeated Texas 3 games to 1 (7-5, 5-3, 4-6, 2-1 (ot)) *Fairbanks defeated Kenai River 3 games to none (5-1, 6-1, 7-2) *Wenatchee dfeated Alaska 3 games to none 4-1, 4-3 (ot), 4-2) Division Finals *Bismarck defeated Coulee Region 3 games to 2 (6-4, 3-6, 4-0, 3-4 (ot), 3-1) *Michigan defeated St. Louis 3 games to 2 (0-2, 3-2, 2-1, 2-3, 2-1) *Amarillo defeated Topeka 3 games to 2 (2-3 (ot), 4-3, 2-3 (ot), 4-2, 3-1) *Fairbanks defeated Wenatchee 3 games to 1 (4-3 (ot), 6-3, 1-2, 5-4 (ot) Play-In Series *Michigan defeated Bismarck 2 games to none (1-0, 6-5 (2ot) Robertson Cup Round Robin *Amarillo defeated Michigan 5-2 *Fairbanks defeated Topeka 4-3 (ot) *Fairbanks defeated Michigan 4-2 *Amarillo defeated Topeka 4-3 *Fairbanks defeated Amarillo 2-1 *Michigan defeated Topeka 5-2 Semifinal *Michigan defeated Amarillo 6-2 Robertson Cup Final *Fairbanks defeated Michigan 4-2 Team Photos 10-11AleBli.jpg|Alexandria Blizzard 10-11AmaBul.jpg|Amarillo Bulls 10-11PHFF.jpg|Port Huron Fighting Falcons 10-11FaiID.jpg|Fairbanks Ice Dogs Category:NAHL seasons Category:2011 in hockey Category:North American Hockey League